won't be the same
by lovekyman
Summary: stan and kenny left for vacations, kyle and eric are left what will happen when kyle goes to eric's house to hangout? i'm not good at summary's plz read and review.


kyle's pov

They're about 16-17 in this story, Kenny and Stan went for vacations for who knows how long, Stan first asked Kyle to go with him, but Sheila said no, so Stan didn't want to take Cartman in his vacation so he took Kenny. This is my first fanfic story so plz no flames and I would be *soooooo happy* if you left your opinion-reviews thxs and love ya all! 3

Won't be the same

I was walking through the hall, heading to my locker I saw eric next to it "this can't be good" I thought as I made my way there and opened my locker taking books out and putting some in.

"uhhum" I could hear him trying to get my attention.

"what do you want fatass!" I said harshly

"oh well kahl, stan and kiinny aren't here right?"cartman looked trying to find a response.

"shit that's true how could they leave me here alone with this" I thought as I could see eric smirking, I snapped out of it I could see he was enjoying me get frustrated.

"and, you still haven't answered my question, what do you want fatass!?" this time I could feel myself getting red.

"oh, well kahl I just wanted to know if you wanted to come over and hangout for a while" my face turned into confusion.

"why?" I saw eric getting a little annoyed.

"because kahl I'm bored and kiinny and stan left for I don't know how long and so you're the only one left, so yes or no?"

"he's got something planned" I thought as I nodded yes.

"alright then but I warn you if you got something planned…"I was cut off by cartman who was already walking away.

"well hurry up kike or we'll miss the bus" I looked at him with angry eyes I could kill him there but I didn't instead I followed him out the door, we got to the bus stop and when it arrived we hopped on the bus I sat down in the back next to the window I watched as eric made his way over to where I was and sat down next to me, we were quiet until I decided to call my mom and let her know where I was going to be. We got out of the bus and walked for two minutes as we approached eric's house, he opened the door and I followed behind him inside. I looked around I didn't come here much not alone.

"is your mom here?" eric threw his backpack to the floor as he looked at me.

"no, she's probably out fucking another man, she won't be home till tomorrow" I felt kind of bad for him but it's cartman he doesn't have feelings right?

"so what do you want to do" eric said looking at me waiting for an answer.

"I don't know you're the one who wanted me to come over I thought you'd have this planned"

I looked at him "gosh he's such a retard" I kept thinking to myself.

"what are the options" I said looking at him while he thought.

"um, you want to eat something?" this was weird coming from eric.

"no" I said simply, he just stood there smirking.

"fine" I heard him say while he walked up his room, I followed behind him. As we entered I was the last to go inside I closed the door behind me accustomed to when I go in my room, eric didn't seem to mind he sat down looking at a spot next to him and then looking at me, I walked towards him and sat down.

"when do you think they'll come back?"I asked referring to stan and kenny, why couldn't he leave the smirk god damn it .

"why, is kahl missing his hippie of a boyfriend already?" okay he's gone pretty far.

"shut the fuck up cartman me and stan aren't boyfriends!" eric jumped as he heard me shout but then started laughing, I could feel my head explode.

"is your boyfriend cheating on you with Kenny?" I jumped towards him tackling him down but soon we switched positions he was on top holding my wrist tight I tried to fight back but he was to strong I was struggling under him trying to free myself from his grip, he leaned down, I thought he was going to punch me and so I closed my eyes I felt warm lips touch mines in reaction of the feeling I opened my eyes wide open to see it was cartman he was kissing me, I could feel his tongue trying to get access in, I let him and found myself kissing back, I moaned, wait what I moaned? I could hear pleasure sounds escape my mouth, I saw eric smirking and happy when he saw I was kissing back. Eric pulled back my face was in horror, Eric Theodore Cartman was gay for me, I could see lust in his eyes as his eyes examined me up and down, my heart was beating really fast when he leaned again and kissed me, he went down my neck licking my skin, I wasn't really gay but this was turning me on, he finally let go of my wrist, I sat up looking at him he probably noticed I was scared or something because he asked.

"what's wrong?" cartman said getting closer to me I felt a little uncomfortable.

"this isn't happening" I thought as I watched him get worried of what I was thinking "I actually like him, I feel something for him" I was starting to freak out at my thought.

"I-I don't know what's happening to me" eric started laughing as he got closer put his hands on my head and leaned me back again repeating his first two moves he kissed again I gave in, I didn't care of what I thought but of what I felt, I felt his hands go under my shirt revealing my chest, he then took off my shirt revealing my chest, he then took off his shirt, I pulled him towards me for a kiss he unbuttoned my pants and then his. I stopped. Why did I stop? It was too much pressure, those words reminded me of tweek. I looked at eric who was very confused, I stood up got my shirt putting it on fast and grabbed my bag.

"I'm s-sorry I can't do this, it's just, I don't think I can" with that I rushed out not looking back and ran towards my house I didn't notice I was I was crying until ike stopped me.

"k-kyle are you okay?" his black eyes looked into my emerald ones trying to read me, I turned around and ran to my room locking it behind me I went to my bed and stayed there thinking of what had happened at cartman's house my eyes closed and I fell asleep trying to erase those images and thoughts in my head, although I know I won't be the same after this day.

THE END


End file.
